A display apparatus provides a user with an image using a display panel. For example, a television (TV) is widely used in most households. As users tend to have a desire to view contents on a large screen, display apparatuses with larger size display panels have been developed and distributed.
However, there are limitations to enlarging a size of a display panel. Therefore, more attention is paid to a tiled display system which may connect a plurality of small display apparatuses to realize a large display screen.
In the related art, a plurality of display apparatuses which form a tiled display system are coupled to each other to provide a wider display area which is seamless.
However, a display apparatus includes an inactivated area where an image is not displayed. Normally, the inactivated area is called a bezel, and the bezel is used to seal display panels and electrically connect active elements. In a large liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, a minimum width of bezel is about 3-10 mm. Therefore, when a plurality of display apparatuses are connected to form a tiled display system, a user may have viewing disturbance by bezels therebetween.
FIG. 1 is a view to explain operations of a related art tiled display system. FIG. 1 illustrates a tiled display system in which three display apparatuses 10, 20, and 30 are disposed side by side. Bezels of top, bottom, left, and right edges of the display apparatus 10, 20 and 30 are inactivated areas. For example, each display apparatus 10, 20, and 30 includes inactivated areas 10-1, 10-2, 20-1, 20-2, 30-1 and 30-2, respectively, on left and right edges of display areas 1, 2 and 3. Therefore, when the display apparatuses 10, 20, and 30 are disposed in a horizontal direction, an inactive area 10-2 on the right side of the first display apparatus 10 and an adjacent inactive area 20-1 on the left side of the second display apparatus 20 form one viewing disturbance area, and an inactive area 20-2 on the right side of the second display apparatus 20 and an adjacent inactive area 30-1 of the third display apparatus 30 form another viewing disturbance area.
Therefore, a user may notice dark vertical lines that are present in one large screen due to the viewing disturbance areas. Accordingly, a user will easily recognize that an object which needs to be continuously connected is shown as two cut-off portion 40-1 and 40-2 as shown in FIG. 1.
Similarly, when the tiled display system includes a plurality of display apparatus in a plurality of rows and columns, bezels in top and bottom also form viewing disturbance areas in addition to the left and right bezels forming viewing disturbance areas, and thus, a user may recognize vertical and horizontal stripes are present in a display area.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop technology to minimize viewing disturbance attributable to the inactivated area in the tiled display system.